


Polymorph Failure

by Amrynth



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: AU August, F/M, Kemonomimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrynth/pseuds/Amrynth
Summary: A spell has gone awry and Keyleth thinks it's actually really cute.
Relationships: Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Polymorph Failure

**Author's Note:**

> Something really short and sweet to get back into the swing of AU August. Day 15: Kemonomimi.

“But look! Look how precious they are!”

“Keyleth.” Vax’s voice was very measured and calm. 

“Yes?” Her shoulders went up like they always did when she was feeling awkward and in the spotlight. 

“No no they’re really- oh gods. Oh fuck,” Vex had fallen off the rock she was sitting on, clutching her stomach as she laughed. 

“Yuck it up, Stubby, she was trying to polymorph you as well,” he pointed out, acid dripping from every word. 

Vex got her laughter moderately under control and put her hands to her head, feeling around briefly until she found what she was looking for. From out of her dark hair, two animal ears were perched on her head, round in shape and brown and soft to the touch. “Oh my god. I have bear ears. I have to show Trinket.” 

Vax glared at her retreat. “Please tell me she at least has a tail.” 

Keyleth had her lips pressed together as she tried not to keep herself from laughing. Okay, so the polymorph spell had gone disastrously wrong. But Vax’s ears came more to a point than Vex’s had. And as she leaned, she confirmed that Vax did, indeed have a tail, and likely Vex did too. But her bear tail was a little less apparent than. 

“Vax I think you might be a panther,” Keyleth said. 

“I’m not a panther,” he said, looking annoyed and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“He’s just mad because this ruins his cool guy look,” Vex shouted from somewhere in the trees. 

“Is it sororicide if I only stab her a little?”

Keyleth ignored the question and reached over, rubbing one of Vax’s ears between her thumb and forefinger.

“I mean she can survive a little staa-” his words stopped immediately and Vax’s eyelids lowered slightly. “What is- what are you doing?”

“They’re really cute, Vax. Can I touch your tail?”

The ear she wasn’t gently stroking flicked back and it was obvious he was struggling to continue to frown. “Fine, but only if we go to our tent and you do not tell Vex about this. Ever.”

Keyleth clapped her hands and took Vax by the hand. Okay, so her spell hadn’t gone right but at least the night hadn’t been ruined.


End file.
